


"Sorry I fucked your brother"

by soyutakethemoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Disabled Character, First Dates, How Do I Tag, M/M, chihiro and leon are only here for like.. a minute dont get your hopes up, daiya owada is alive and well, despite the title this story is completely sfw!!, its not too important tho, mondo is just slightly overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyutakethemoon/pseuds/soyutakethemoon
Summary: Hiro unknowingly goes on a date with Mondo's older brother.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	"Sorry I fucked your brother"

Hiro slowly opened his locker, fiddling with a few things inside as Leon leaned on the locker next to him “so, you hanging out with us today or what?”

Hiro frowned, shutting his locker and turning to face the three who we’re walking with him. “I’d love to but, I actually have a date later.”

The other three glanced at each other quickly before turning their attention back to the clairvoyant. “You’re kidding right? You? A date? You’ve seen yourself right?”

Mondo raised a brow at Hiro, Chihiro cutting him off before he could speak up again. “I don't mean to sound rude Hiro but Mondo has a point. You’re not exactly the most..” 

The programmer trailed off, Leon picking up where they left off “you’re not what people would really call irresistible man. If you’re just making up some excuse to go smoke weed or something we won’t judge.”

Hiro rolled his eyes, beginning to walk away as the small group followed. “For the record-”

he spoke up “-I’m not lying. I did  _ somehow _ manage to get a date. Don’t actually know much about the guy though.. I know he used to be a biker but that’s about it.”

“So its a blind date then” 

Mondo tilted his head, glancing at the fortune teller when he asked. “Yeah! y’know I’m what? 22? Figured I’d put myself out there and see how things go y’know?”

Hiro shrugged and Leon nodded, folding his arms and closing one of his eyes as he shot the clairvoyant a glance “Makes sense to me.. Well! Have fun man, keep us posted.”

Hiro grinned, waving to his friends as he began to walk off, “haha yeah of course man! Seeya ‘round!”

Hiro fiddled with the sleeves on his jacket, tying and untying them together. Looking around it began to dawn on him that he had no idea just who he was looking for. He didn’t know their name and only had a vague idea of what they looked like. What if they stood him up? Or missed him altogether? Before he had a chance to overthink things he saw someone walking towards him, and  _ fuck _ they where handsome. A tall guy, hair slicked back into black pompadour, black leather jacket on top of a tank top that  _ really  _ defined their muscles and baggy pants tucked into a shiny pair of boots. Hiro took notice of the cane in The stranger's hand and took mental note to be careful about it, but paid no mind to it otherwise. The stranger stuck their hand out to him and began to speak, “Yasuhiro Hagakure right? I’m uh, yer blind date?”  their voice was smooth like butter and could of easily melted Hiro then and there.

Hiro nodded, taking their hand and softly shaking it. “Ha, yeah that's me, I er- still don’t know your name though?”

They smiled “Daiya, Daiya Oowada! It's a pleasure.”

“Oowada.. Huh, I recognise that name from somewhere.”

The ex-biker put his hand into his pocket, shrugging slightly, “wouldn’t be surprising. My brother’s pretty infamous.” he shook his head “anyway, y’wanna head out somewhere? I know a great café not far from here!”

Hiro smiled and nodded. “Yeah sure! Sounds good!” 

Daiya pointed his cane in a general direction, “aight, follow me!”

He turned on his heel, motioning for Hiro to follow, who was happy to do so.

They reached the cafe after about 3 minutes, ordering and finding seats somewhere in the cafe. The two of them made small talk, both quickly finding they fit well together.

Daiya sighed all of a sudden, fiddling with the cane resting at the side of his chair for a little bit. “I er- I hope ya don’t mind the whole.. Disabled thing. Got in an accident a few years ago, legs ain’t worked the same since.”

Hiro smiled, shaking his head slightly “ay don’t worry about it! I don’t mind! If you need a hand just tell me ok? I’m uh.. still in highschool if it makes you feel any better.”

The two of them laughed slightly, Daiya speaking up after a few seconds “ay, as long as yer over 18 i don't care what level of education yer at. Better still going then dropping out right? I admire that kind of commitment.” 

Hiro felt his cheeks flush ever so slightly, running a hand through his hair with an awkward laugh. “Ah- well i’ve never really thought about it that way..”

Daiya smiled, resting his head in his cheek. He stared at the fortune teller for a few moments, a dreamy look in his eye. Hiro shuffled, reaching a hand up to his face, “i-is there something on my face?” 

Daiya looked surprised for a second, before laughing and shaking his head. “No, no! It’s just.. Yer really pretty.”

Hiros cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink than he already was, eyes widening slightly. “Uh t-thanks.. I don’t get that much haha”

“Really? I thought you would have gotten that a lot by now.”

“Ehh, not really.. I don’t get out much admittedly.”

“Pff, me neither. I mostly spend time with my bro’s gang if anything..”

The two talked for a while longer, eventually finishing up and beginning to get ready to leave. They stood outside the café for a few seconds, unsure of where to go from there. “Y’know.. If ya don’t wanna head home yet. I wouldn’t mind spending a bit more time with ya.”

Hiro grinned “sounds good to me! Anywhere you wanna go now?”

Daiya shook his head “if there's somethin' you wanna do feel free to tell me, but I was thinking maybe we could head back to my place?”

Hiro thought about it for a moment before smiling “yeah, just don’t kidnap me or anything”

Daiya snorted and turned on his heel once more, motioning for Hiro to follow. Hiro frowned slightly “we’re walking? Are you gonna be able to-”

“Huh? Oh yeah nah don’t worry about it. This ol' thing-” he twirled the cane in hand, flipping it in the air before catching it “- is mostly just in case. I don't really need it but my brother insists I carry it around. Which, y'know, I understand, he’s almost lost me once already y’know?”

Hiro nodded, and began walking beside Daiya. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

They remained silent on the walk, mentioning little things here and there. Hiro didn’t mind the silence, neither did Daiya. At some point Daiya stumbled, a hand out to catch his would be fall before either of them had either realised it. Hiro laughed, helping Daiya stand up again before moving his hand to interlock with the ex-biker.

“You ok?”

“Mhm, tripped over the sidewalk y’know?”

“Good enough for me”

When the two finally reached Daiyas house Hiro couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of deja-vu. He’d never been here before but.. Something told him that something bad was about to happen. The clairvoyant shrugged it off as Daiya opened the door however, slowly following him inside, the sick sense of deja-vu only getting worse. 

And then it hit him.

“Hey bro!” Mondo's voice called out from what Hiro assumed was the living room. The two boys began to walk into the room, Hiro remaining as silent as possible. Almost like he was trying to delay the inevitable for just a few more seconds. Mondo smiled at his brother from the couch “how was yer date?”

“Oh yeah, it was fine! Didn’t think you’d be home so early..”

Mondo laughed, finally turning his attention to the two of them, his face suddenly growing more serious when he saw who was with Daiya. The aforementioned immediately noticed the sudden shift in Mondo’s mood. “Oh. yeah. Uh. if I had known you’d be here I woulda let ya know we had company, this is Hi-”

Mondo cut him off, “I know who Hiro is. He’s in my class.”

Mondo got up, crossing his arms and glaring at the clairvoyant. Daiya’s face contorting in realization when he mumbled “well.. He did mention still being in highschool..”

Mondo stalked up to Hiro. Mondo wasn’t that much taller than Hiro, however that didn’t stop Hiro from being terrified of the gang leader. Mondo was 6’2, built like a truck and not afraid to kick someone's ass for looking at him wrong. Hiro meanwhile, was 6’0 and built like a twig (and he looked like one too, according to the ultimate botanist). He knew Mondo could, and probably would, kick his ass.

Mondo snarled “just what the hell do ya think yer playing at anyway?” 

Hiro swallowed a lump in his throat, glancing over to Daiya for help before turning his attention back to Mondo.

“I uh- I didn’t know he was your brother! Honest!”

Mondo raised a brow and glanced over at Daiya as well, who only offered him a shrug. “Yeah I don’t particularly care. Him being ya classmate ain’t a deal breaker for me.” 

Mondo pouted, looking between the two for a second before sighing in defeat. He knew better than to try to get in the way of one of his brothers' relationships. He did however, grab Hiro by the shirt and pull him closer, Hiro could feel Mondo's pompadour pressed against his forehead. “Don’t ya dare fuckin hurt him or I swear to god they wont be able to recognize ya when they find ya body in a ditch, y’hear me?”

Hiro put up his hands defensively, nodding so hard he felt like his head would fall off as he answered with a soft “yes sir.” 

Mondo grunted, letting go of Hiro and beginning to walk down the hall, letting out one last quip before he disappeared from view.

“If ya gonna have sex just make sure i don’t hear it alright?”

Daiya sighed, shaking his head before turning back to Hiro. “Sorry about him. He’s like that, but I guess ya knew that already huh? Hope this ain’t too weird for ya..”

Hiro just laughed, scratching at the back of his head. “Ah yeah, nah don’t worry about it! Yeah I thought the name Oowada sounded familiar..” Daiya laughed, leading Hiro over to the couch as the both of them sat down, the former biker grabbing the tv remote and beginning to flick through the channels. They eventually settled on some shitty mystery movie.

At first they sat on opposite ends of the couch, eventually Hiro moving closer and closer to Daiya until they were cuddled up together in one corner of the couch, Hiro basically lying on top of his date.

They both stopped paying attention to the movie pretty quickly. Preferring to just stay in each other's company. Mondo passed them once or twice, glaring daggers into Hiro. He didn’t pay the gang leader any mind though, they’d probably get used to each other eventually.. hopefully.

  
  


As far as first dates go, The clairvoyant decided, this was definitely one of the better ones.


End file.
